The present invention relates to interaction with an electronics system. One example can include simultaneously accessing all channels of a superheterodyne audio receiver of interest. Using methods and apparatus in accordance with examples of the invention, a modulated signal can be received or detected simultaneously on all channels of a receiving device that employs a superheterodyne design, regardless of the channel selected on the receiving device.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to one or more apparatuses and methods operable for simultaneously accessing all channels of a superheterodyne receiver. Using exemplary aspects of the invention including methods and apparatus described herein, a transmitted signal can be received or detected at a receiving device that employs a superheterodyne design as long as the radio is powered on.
One aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the invention includes an aspect enabling a system to be directional, affecting only selected devices or omni-directional affecting all devices of targeted design within range.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.